From U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,055 a device is known for dispensing and spraying the contents of a receptacle that is pressurized or has a pump. The actuator is connected as dispensing head to the outlet of the receptacle. The actuator has a switch connected to a shutter which is mounted slidably in the actuator. The shutter closes the orifice. An actuator is coupled directly with the shutter for opening the orifice, resulting in spraying the contents flowing through the actuator.
A problem of known devices, in particular a known actuator for use with a receptacle having an air or inert propellant mixture, is the clogging of the especially ‘sticky’ products/fluids such as a hairspray or hair lacquer in or on the actuator, in particular near the orifice. In prior art system this problem is avoided by the use of other, environment hazardous propellants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,215 discloses an actuator having a volume chamber directly connected to the orifice. The actuator is mounted on a receptacle. A channel is connected to the receptacle outlet. A creamy substance is released from the receptacle into the channel when the actuator is pressed and moved towards the receptacle. The channel is connected to the volume chamber receiving a moveable body biased to close the orifice of the volume chamber. The released substance will flow into the chamber resulting in a pressure build up. The pressure build up will grow and overcome the bias closing the orifice. The orifice opens and a fixed part of the moveable body will reduce the size of inlet to the volume chamber. Further the actuator is suitable for dispensing a substance, not for spraying.